disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Riley Daring
Riley Eugene Daring is one of the main characters on The Replacements. She and her brother Todd are the adopted children of Agent K and Dick Daring. She is the older, more responsible, more naive, and more trustworthy sibling who enjoys school. She is 12 and 13 in the first season and 14 in the second season. Background Riley generally uses the Fleemco phone to replace mean or unfair adults. She enjoys playing baseball, playing the violin, horses, ponies, Hornet Hive Scouts, candy, and pretty much any form of sugar. At one point she was part of the Journalism staff at school. She has a crush on Johnny Hitswell and they became a couple in season 2. But in "Heartbreak in the City", Johnny broke up with her because of her controlling attitude. She has an imaginary unicorn friend named Rainbow Jumper. She gets a B average in school. She prefers playing country fiddle/country rock on the violin. She is a fan of Susie May, Dustin Dreamlake, and J.J. Baker. Riley loves reading and the library. Riley had braces when she was younger. Riley also has a mission: Get Todd to do the right thing and be selfless. Sugar makes Riley hyper. In "The Spy That Wasn't Riley", Riley tries one of her dream careers as a spy instead of a window washer that the Career Day test and the ex-guidance counselor Mr. Leslie told her to be, and almost blows up Antarctica when she stows away on K's mission to stop Dr. Scorpius, but in the end Riley saves the day even though K's mission is too dangerous. In "She Works Hard For The Movie" we learn that Riley has an Aunt Debbie and her middle name is Eugene. In "Ratted out", she started to sing the very first song of the whole series entitled "My Rat Buddy". Clothing In the first season Riley wore only a yellow shirt, blue jeans with a rainbow belt around it, with green sandals and wearing a green hairclip on her hair In the season season,while still wears the same outfit, this time the color of her hair clips and sandals are now purple instead of green. Also she wore a new outfit in the series; a blue jacket with dark purple pants and blue shoes. Trivia *It was revealed in "See Dick Run" that when Riley eat too much sugar; she goes into a crazy sugar rush. *Riley has used the phone less than Todd in the series. *She plays pitcher for her baseball team *Although Riley is considered the mature one of the duo, they have been many times where she acted immature. Gallery char_33882.jpg RileyOnPCB.jpg|Riley with Prince Cinnamon Boots RileyFancy.jpg|Riley with her fancy makeover RileyOnTheBeach.jpg|Riley in her beach wear Riley with Tasumi and Abbey.jpg|Riley with her friends Tasumi and Abbey RileyTackledJohnny.jpg|Riley embracing Johnny Hitswell RileyAsHerMom.jpg|Riley dressed as her mom for Halloween RileyDaring6.jpg|Riley with "puppy dog eyes". RileyViolin.jpg|Riley playing the violin JacoboTasumi15.jpg|Riley with Jacobo and Tasumi RileyHasAPlan.jpg ToddLetMeDoIt.jpg DaringTwinsDoingPeanutsDances.jpg RileyDisbelief.jpg ToddRileyFindComic.jpg RileyDaring10.jpg Late Night with Todd and Riley (7).jpg Late Night with Todd and Riley (8).jpg Late Night with Todd and Riley (13).jpg RileyTakeOutPhone.jpg 5299238_std.jpg the_replacements_riley_and_todd-24491.jpg riley_daring_newer_design-25215.jpg Riley asks Johnny Hittswell is He Dumping Her.PNG Abbey looks at Fashion Guru Tim Gunn.PNG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Replacements characters Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Pre-teens Category:Orphans Category:American characters Category:Musicians Category:Baseball players